The hardest thing in this world is to live in it 2
by 13Jenny
Summary: The hardest thing in this world is to live in it, but for once Buffy doesn't find that true. The hell mouth is back,but she has Angel, her friends, and everything is looking ok,she's acctually happy. Of course that can all change, all it takes is a vampire and a bite. The only thing comeing close to saveing them will be love, question is... will it be enough.
1. Family

**Family**

Somehow, the world seemed a little brighter, for Buffy, these days. For once being a slayer wasn't so bad, somehow she felt almost normal. She had Angel, she had her friends, the demons that came hardly lasted more than a week, but even fighting demons wasn't so bad. She could go out, smile, and not be faking it. She was happy.

"Pass the cereal" Willow said to Xander over the table. "Which one?" he asked looking at the various ones. "The normal one" she replied. Xander grinned and passed it over. "Buffy" Xander said making Buffy turn around "were running out of milk again." Buffy laughed, "Again? I'll go get more today; we must have evil milk stealing demons." Spike smiled "you know, the milk stealing demons aren't that evil," everyone looked at him confused. "Unless they don't get there milk then they get very feisty" Angel added. "Ok you are kidding right," Buffy said. Angel and Spike looked at each other before grinning, nodding and saying "maybe a little" Buffy rolled her eyes and said "it's hard to tell with you two."

Layla sat on the sofa scribbling stuff down in her notebook. "so what you doin'?" Angel asked coming into the room. "Using the position of the moon to calculate if the golang tribe is going to get here on the eighth or the twenty seventh and factoring in the position of the stars to find out whether there coming at all" Angel nodded "ok then, good for you" he said sarcastically. "Just kidding, I'm drawing cartoon panda bears" she told him turning round the note book. "I like the one standing on his head" Spike said standing in the door way before coming in and sitting down. "That one's eating broccoli, do they eat broccoli?" Buffy asked following Spike. "Ummm, they do now" Layla replied smiling. "The one riding a bike is cute, even though it would never happen" Willow said sitting down. "Hmmm personally I think pandas are just freaky" everyone looked at Xander confused. "Don't hurt the panda's feelings" Layla said glaring at him, before bursting out laughing. "Oh look that one's a vampire" Angel said smiling. "Yes, it is, it looks like you" Layla said smiling. "I'm a vampire panda?" Angel asked. Layla nodded "you are now."

"So other than the milk stealers we got any demons around?" Buffy asked. "Not sure, but hey if I come across one I'll call you, or you know, kill it myself" Layla replied going back to franticly drawing cartoon panda bears. "Being back on a hell mouth though, we will probably get a big bad soon" Xander said. "So what you think it will be? Hell god tearing down the walls to dimensions, Frankenstein robot thing building an army, the mayor?" Willow asked smiling. "Twenty bucks on an army of demons, because you know, we don't get enough of them" Xander said. Angel shook his head "no I'm betting Layla's vampire panda is somehow going to come alive and try to kill us all." Buffy laughed. "We have weird conversations has anyone else realized that" Layla said looking up from her book. Everyone else frowned then nodded "and weird bets" Spike added.

They might have weird conversations, milk stealing demons, bets about what's next to try to destroy the world but in the end they were a family. Granted they were a really odd family with three members that got burned in the sun, one slayer, one witch, and then there's Xander, but still a family. Things were finally looking up, they should know it won't last long though, after all this is Sunnydale.

…

I know it's a little short but I wanted to get it up as soon as possible. This is the sequel to the hardest thing in this world is to live in it. Yes I called this one the hardest thing in this world is to live in it 2 because I am really unimaginative and couldn't think of a better name. So as always please review.


	2. Jealous

**Jealous**

As the sun went down Buffy went out. She made her way to one of the Sunnydale cemeteries and started spinning her stake, waiting for vampires to show. After a while she heard footsteps behind her she span round quickly stake at the ready. But it wasn't a vampire. A man stood there, holding two sliver knives, and had a silver sword by his side. "Who the hell are you?" Buffy asked not lowering the stake and wishing she had brought better weapons. "My name is not important" Was his reply. "Ok then…. What are you, human?" She asked he hadn't reached for his sword so she lowered the stake but he was still holding the knives so she didn't put it away. "Not exactly" He told her. "I'm from another dimension, I'm still a human just I'm a little different." Buffy nodded although she didn't exactly understand, "ok then so why are you here?" she asked yet another question. "I came to warn you," Buffy frowned "what of" she said confused. "Where I come from, my people are a little different. Almost obsessed by power, they like to…. Well take over. They already took over every place they could in my dimension, so now they found a way to cross over to other dimensions… this one" Buffy sighed "and what could be better than the hell mouth." He nodded. "Why are you telling me this?" She asked frowning. "Because I want you to stop it, stop them" He replied simply. "Why?" He sighed "There's been wars going on in my world for over a hundred years, ever since I've been born to this day you have to fight just to make it to the next hour, and it's their fault. I don't want it happening any more. They may be my family….. But I want them all dead." It made Buffy think of who she thought to be her family, she couldn't imagine wanting them dead never mind being the one to help kill them. "I'll stop them," She told him. He gave her a nod then turned to walk away "won't they get angry you told me?" She asked. He stopped "Oh they'll most probably kill me….. I don't seem to care"

Buffy returned home as the sun was beginning to rise. She hadn't seen any vampires; somehow you could always tell a big bad was coming when all the other bads suddenly disappeared, only this time she knew what was coming. "Your back late" Spike said sitting down next to her. "Yeah, I didn't get any dustings in" Buffy said. Spike frowned "I wonder why." Buffy smirked "Oh I know why, big bad, and I know what. Some freaky people from another dimension coming to take over ours. We'll get through it though, we always do" Spike sighed "yeah then we'll get back to normal" Somehow he didn't seem too pleased about that. "Something up?" Buffy asked with a frown. "No" Spike lied. Leaving Buffy very confused.

The morning came and Buffy told everyone about the nights events. "So no vampire pandas then?" Xander said. "'afraid not" Buffy replied "But we'll be alright" she added. "Why do you sound like you don't mean that" Angel asked. Buffy sighed "it's just the way he talked about everything that happened, somehow it feels as if this time, it might be different" she shrugged "but probably not" although she didn't seem to sure. "Hey with us here nothings taking over the world" Xander said confidently. Buffy laughed "yeah we've stopped it all before." Spike sighed "well great if were done here I'm gonna go hit things"

"Willow, is it just me or is spike acting a little odd lately?" Buffy asked a wile later. Willow shrugged "it's not really odd, anyone would act like that." Buffy frowned "what?" She asked confused. "Buffy don't tell be you didn't realize, Spike's been acting that way for a while now" Buffy shook her head "no I doidn't realize, do you know why?" Willow sighed "Buffy. He isn't just gonna get over you now your with Angel. He still loves you Buffy, and every day he sees you and knows you're with Angel." Buffy frowned "am I the only one who didn't notice anything" Willow bit her lip and nodded. Buffy sighed "I just got so caught up with everything. I mean Angel's here, and he's staying, I'm actually happy, I have a family, and life seems to be sorting itself out. It's like finally all the pieces are being put back together. A part of me is waiting for it all to collapse again, telling me not to get to happy because it won't last long, then another part is saying enjoy it while you can, the rest says this is it, this how it's supposed to be, it's not gonna change… but this is Sunnydale, home of the hell mouth" Willow nodded "I know what you mean, but maybe you know, talk to Spike."

"Spike?" Spike looked round to Buffy. "Oh, Hey" He replied. Buffy bit her lip "You've been acting sotta weird lately, and I think I only just found out why." Spike laughed "you gonna tell me I'm jealous. Don't worry I already know. Come on I'm jealous of _Angel_ I don't think my life can get any worse…. On second thoughts actually it's all right" Buffy smiled "I thought so to. Life on the hell mouth is somehow getting alright for the first time in a long time I feel good" Spike sighed "is it just me or do the bad things always happen when things just start getting good" Buffy shrugged "maybe it'll be different this time…. The again maybe it won't" She turned to leave. "By the way Buffy, I'm not giving up, I'm still gonna be here for you, still going to try and get you. So if you need anything just ask" Buffy sighed "Spike I love Angel" Spike held is hand up "just don't"

…..

Oh god guys I'm so sorry I took so long. Soooo Spikes jealous. and there's a new big bad on its way….. But how long's it gonna last.


	3. Mount up

**Mount up**

"So when is this big bad army coming then?" Xander asked. Buffy shrugged "I dunno he didn't say, and I don't think I'll ever see him again… as he'll most likely be dead." Willow shook her head "who would want to kill their own family, it must be terrible where he comes from" Buffy nodded "from the sound of it, it was" Spike shrugged "well let's not care about that, we should focus on what were gonna do 'bout them coming here" Buffy sighed "mount up, grab weapons, stop them." Willow frowned "how are we gonna stop them, we can't kill them, there human" Buffy bit her lip "I think we may have to." The knock on the door echoed though out the house.

"What are you doing here?" Buffy asked when she opened the door. Standing in the entrance was the guy who had warned her about the upcoming invasion. "They're coming tonight" he answered. Buffy looked shocked "tonight?" She ran her hand through her hair "that's not much time" He shook his head "if it's any help they don't have guns. They spend so much time fighting they don't really have much time to develop weapons" Buffy smirked "well that evens out the odds, we don't have guns either" He shrugged "They don't really have a good fighting technique though, they mostly rely on their strength and numbers" Buffy nodded "Why don't you come in" He bit his lip "I don't have much time, they'll notice I'm gone, otherwise" He took I step back "But I need you to remember they all have excellent aim, if something's gonna kill you it'll be a knife flying through the air, and you won't see where it came from, you gotta keep your eyes open at all times, watch out from all directions and whatever you do don't show mercy, yes there human, and you won't want to kill them, but trust me, you pause, even for a second, they'll kill you, and they won't think twice about it." Buffy frowned, "can I ask your name?" He shrugged "that's not important" she nodded "perhaps not, but you're actually a big help and possibly gonna die because of it, so I'd at least like to know your name." He smiled finding it slightly odd someone actually cared enough to ask, "Jarek" He replied. She nodded and shut the door as he turned and walked away.

"What was that about then?" Willow asked. "Mount up" Buffy replied "they're coming tonight" Xander frowned "well that was unexpected" Buffy looked at the clock, they had about three hours till sundown, she wasn't sure what time they were coming or where they would show up, but they had three hours to work it out….. This would fail miserably. "Well mysterious guy doesn't give us much time does he? How do you even know you can trust him, you don't even know his name" Angel said. "Jarek" Buffy replied. "Right… wait what?" Angel asked confused. "His name's Jarek, and I trust him, I can tell he wants them dead, I can just tell" Spike frowned "but still you don't know if he's working with them, maybe he wants you dead as well" Buffy shrugged "in that case we'll kill him to, right now we have an invasion to stop and we got about three hours to figure out, where it's gonna be, how many soldiers they have, if they got any magic, and if we have any chance of beating them." Willow bit her lip "So we really are gonna kill them" Buffy sighed "Jarek told me if you pause even for a second they'll kill you and not think twice about it, also apparently they mostly rely on strength and their numbers and don't actually have a good fighting technique, but they do have great aim and apparently will kill us before we even see anything coming" Spike nodded "well that's very helpful. It just means we have to watch everything around us, wilts fighting whatever is in front of us" Buffy shook her head "no it means we have to watch each other's backs" She looked at spike "no matter what you think, no matter what you feel we got each other's backs, ok" Spike gave a slight nod. "So guys we ready for another life or death situation." Layla grinned "I'm in" Angel nodded "I'm with her" Xander shrugged "sure no big done it all before" Willow smiled "so I'm guessing I got research to do on these guys, find out what they can do, and more importantly where they'll be arriving" Buffy nodded "go do your thing will" she said as Willow left to go find her laptop.

Buffy looked at the clock, two hours till sundown. "Ok" Willow said "these guys are gonna need some serious power to cross between dimensions. Luckily I think it's gonna be more focused power, one place to another, so we won't have another Glory incident were all walls are coming down." Xander frowned thinking, "so are we talking right on the hell mouth then, that's got a lot of power." Willow nodded "that was my first thought. But they need power on both sides, I mean thy might have their own hell mouth but I thought the most likely scenario was that they have a witch" she replied. "So you can use that?" Buffy asked. Willow grinned "already ahead of you. I did this spell where….. Ok I won't bother with all the details basically I tracked down were the most powerful magic was coming from in Sunnydale and found out were the witch is standing" Buffy frowned "how would that work, she wouldn't be using her power yet." Willow shook her head "that's what I thought but I figured it was worth a try. This girl is doing a big, powerful spell, she needs to get charged up, start it a little early, my guess is there coming as soon as she's done, most likely at sundown because then its dark." Layla frowned "What difference does that make" she asked. Willow shrugged "something more mysterious plus no one will notice them coming. Although it most definitely helps us" Layla smiled "your right there, I would **not **be happy if I missed this fight." Buffy looked up when she heard footsteps on the stairs.

"Dawn what are you doing here?" She asked panicked. Dawn looked at her confused "I live here." Buffy bit her lip "well you can't be down here were….. Talking." Dawn frowned "what are you keeping from me?" Buffy shrugged "doesn't matter, just a few demons" Dawn glared at her "you're lying aren't you" she said angrily "why do you always do that, I'm a big girl now, I can handle it, I don't need you protecting me from this world now when I'm a part of it, I want to help fight, I don't want to….." Layla cut her of "oh well in about two hours there this whole army of humans from another dimension coming to take over this one. We only found out about it yesterday so now were sotta in a hurry. Somehow we have to find a way of stopping an entire army in the space of about two hours otherwise the worlds gonna end… so we'll most probably be home late" Everyone stared at her "And you decided to tell her, why?" Buffy asked. "She's right you know. You can't just make her sit back and watch when she's part of your world" Layla replied. Buffy glared at her "I'm protecting her," she told Layla angrily. Layla shook her head "you think you're protecting her but you're not, keeping her away from all the things that go bump in the night, all those shadows in the darkness one of these days she's gonna need to fight alongside you, so why not today," she told Buffy her voice getting louder. "I'm protecting her. She doesn't need to go and fight then possibly get herself killed; she doesn't need to fight at all!" Buffy shouted. "But she does buffy. She needs to know how. She needs to fight next to you so if she ever has to fight alone she's have some sort of clue about what she's doing!" Layla yelled back. "SHE WON'T EVER HAVE TO FIGHT ALONE, WHAT DO YOU THINK I'M PROTECTING HER FROM!" Layla sighed frustrated "WHAT YOU'RE _TRYING_ TO PROTECT HER FROM. BUT LET'S FACE IT BUFFY YOU DON'T RULE THE WORLD, ONE OF THESE DAYS SOMETHING'S GONNA HAPPEN OUTSIDE OF YOUR CONTROL AND SHE'S GONNA NEED TO FIGHT, IF SHE CAN'T WHOSE FAULT IS THAT" Buffy glared at her "where wasting time with this, she's not coming and that's final" She turned her attention back to Willow "so where are we going into battle"

"Thanks for trying" Dawn said to Layla. Layla shrugged "I'm right there's no other way of looking at it, well of course unless you're your sister then the only way you _should_ look at it is keeping you away from all that" Dawn nodded "I get that, it's just, I think I could actually help" Layla smiled "do you want to come, do you think you could fight?" Dawn frowned "well yes but, you heard Buffy, I'm not going" Layla smirked "well there probably gonna leave a little before I can, me being a vampire and not being able to go out in sun, so you come when I do, you'll most likely run right into a battle field, so Dawn, you ready for that, or you want to with a little longer" Dawn shook her head "I'm ready now" Layla grinned "well lets go practice a few moves, you'll be ready in no time, which is lucky 'cause that's probably all we have"

...

So yep battle's tonight, Dawn's invited, gotta wonder how it'll all go down, they gonna win, they gonna lose, big bad gonna be the army or something else… as always please review it might make me write faster (ok maybe it won't but still, reviews make me happy).


	4. To the battle

**To the battle**

"Ok so Will you sure they've only got one witch?" Buffy asked grabbing her scythe. Willow nodded "Yeah from the power I got from them they didn't come very prepared. Knock out the witch you close the portal and stop them coming" Buffy smiled "well we better get going" she said "I wanna try to get there before they do." Angel nodded "we'll follow you after the sun sets." Buffy bit her lip "hopefully you won't have to. If we get there before they do there won't be a fight" Angel sighed "but when does that ever happen?" She smirked "well then see you there" she said as she walked out the door Willow and Xander close behind her.

"Dawn come on you can do this" Layla encouraged as she caught Dawn before she collided with the floor. "What if I'm not ready, Layla?" Dawn asked getting up, "I can't even get a punch in." Layla sighed and held Dawns shoulders. "Ok you listen to me carefully. You _can_ do this. You_ can_ get in a punch or a kick. You _can_ fight. You damn well _can_ help." Dawn shook her head "They don't need my help, and I can't do this, I thought I could, but I can't I don't think I ever will." Layla looked straight at Dawn "Your wrong. You have something special Dawn; you have a reason to fight. You know why you want to do this, you know you want to help your sister. And let me tell you it's not about the moves, it's not about the tactics, or how strong you are. It's about the mind, knowing why you're there, knowing with absolute certainly you _can_ help. It's about heart, the reason you fight, you fight for family Dawn, there's nothing stronger than that. You have the power to show your sister you can help, don't give up now Dawn, you want this, don't give up now." Dawn nodded "I'm not giving up." Layla smirked "Good" She went to punch but Dawn quickly dodged and kicked her in the side. Layla grinned "now you're getting it"

"We should be getting going" Spike said as he glanced out the window seeing the sun setting. "Where's Layla?" Angel asked. Spike frowned "is it just me who has a bad feeling about this?" Angel shook his head "no I do to, I think she's down stairs but I really have no clue what she's doing"

"Ok Dawn you need to stop blocking and dodging, fight back, you can't keep that up all day." Layla told her. Dawn nodded "Right." Spike and Angel made their way down stairs "what are you two doing?" Spike asked. Layla smirked "change of plans Dawnie's coming too." Angel frowned "Buffy said…" Layla cut him off "Buffy's wrong, you know that, Dawn needs this, she needs to be able to fight" Spike shook his head "yeah in the next battle maybe but you haven't exactly given her enough time to train." Layla sighed "She's ready; she can do this, if you two want to leave before us and claim you knew nothing so you don't get in trouble with Buffy, its fine by me but she's coming no matter what." Angel looked at Dawn "You sure about this?" He asked. She grinned "you two aren't stopping me." He nodded "fine then." Spike frowned "Buffy is trying to protect you; I'm not letting you run into a battle" Layla sighed "Ok I get your trying to get on Buffy's good side at the moment, but Spike if you don't let her go I'm gonna knock you out, then you won't even be able to try to protect her _at_ the battle." Spike sighed "fine then, we better get going" Layla and Dawn grinned "Works for us"

"You're late" Buffy said hearing them come in. "Yeah funny thing happened" Angel told her. "Hey sis" Buffy span round hearing Dawns voice. "What the hell is she doing here" She said confused , shocked and mostly angry. "She's ready for this Buffy, she has something to fight for, she needs to fight, she needs to help" Layla explained. "She doesn't need to get herself killed" Buffy glared at Layla. "You have to take her home" Buffy told her. "No I can do this" Dawn said determined. "No you have to…." Willow cut Buffy off. "Guys we don't have time for this" Willow was surrounded by an orange light and it was obvious she was getting weaker. "So what we miss then" Spike asked frowning. "Uh the witch seems to have barriers up, oh yeah and there's an army protecting her" They all looked to the other side of the large building. "Oh, I'm guessing there's gonna be a fight then" Angel said. Buffy nodded "We need to stop the witch there's more on their way." Layla glanced around the building and smirked "leave it to me." Dawn glanced at her "Dawn?" Layla asked she nodded smiling "I'm on it, Buffy stay out my way."

"Oi any one of you actually not a wimp" Dawn called walking past Buffy as she stared at her sister "Dawn what are you doing?" Dawn ignored her. The army all stared at the youngest Summer "Do you really think you should be trying to go up against us?" they asked angrily. "Well I think I got their attention" Dawn said with a grin. She glanced at Layla who nodded and slowly walked over to the white marble stairs, undetected. "Who do you think you are" one of the people snarled. "Oh me I'm a key designed to bring down the walls to dimensions therefore destroying the world" She smirked at their frowns. "But more importantly" She said glaring at them "I'm the slayers sister, and now your messing with my family." One of them laughed the others turned to him confused. "You think you can actually beat us, your witch is gradually losing all her power and we outnumber you" Dawn shrugged "I have a reason to fight, what you got?" Dawn glanced up behind him and saw Layla standing on a platform above them grinning. He smirked "we're faster and stronger" Layla flipped over the edge kicking the witch in the back of the head knocking her out. "We're smarter" Dawn said with a smile "and we are so gonna beat you"

They all turned around sharply. Layla waved at them "Hey, please to meet you, I'm Layla and I'm going to be killing you all shortly." They shook their head "There are still enough of us here to kill you" Layla shrugged "I'd like to test that theory." The army all took steps toward her "uh Buffy now would be the time you come and fight" she said switching to game face "you really have no idea who you're messing with" she told the army. They all took a step back "what are you!" She smirked "Oh someone didn't do their homework" she said Punching one in the face and kicking another in the stomach. "You know if I was gonna go invade another world I would at least see who was defending it." She grabbed one of their swords and stabbed him in the stomach as he tried to attack her. Buffy held onto her Scythe and approached the army. "If you weren't clear this would be us defending."

….

Whooooo go Dawn. So the battle starts wonder what's gonna happen. They gonna lose? Oh and please review.


	5. Fight to the death

**Fight to the death**

Everything seemed to be happening in a blur. No one dared to look at what was happening with everybody else. There wasn't any way to know who was winning, or if there was actually anyone else left. The only person not focusing completely on the battle was Buffy, who was glancing at dawn every so often. "Dawn!" She shouted as a sword whizzed over her head when she ducked. "Buffy I'm fine" she said a little out of breath, grabbing a sword from the floor she swing it at the guy who had just attacked her, but although she said everything was fine she wasn't sure how much longer she could last, and the army knew it. More and more of them seemed to be approaching Dawn. Buffy struggled to get to her but they also knew she was the leader, which also made her a priority. Buffy could keep them off her, she could keep fighting until they were all dead, but she wasn't sure she could do that in time to get to Dawn.

Dawn dodged yet another attack but couldn't stop the next one than came. As she got hit she couldn't gain her balance and fell to the floor, defenceless. She kicked on of the men's legs out from under him, then another guy came sword at the ready. Her mind went blank, she couldn't think of anything to do, every little tip Layla had given her she forgot, all she could think was, this is it, I'm, going to die. The man raised his sword ready to kill her. She couldn't move, frozen to the spot with fear. A sword came through the man stomach and he fell to the floor. Angel held out a hand to help her up "You ok?" he asked as he pulled her up. She nodded and picked up a sword "Yeah I'm good." Buffy let out a sigh of relief as she glanced back over to her sister "thank god" she whispered.

Layla had a clear view of the whole battle field. Every chance she got she looked at how the others were doing. She fought on the platform she had flipped off to knock out the witch. She threw yet another soldier off and stabbed another before the other had even hit the ground. "Come on boys that all you got, I'm not even getting tired" she said with a laugh as more came at her. She knocked them all of in one kick and looked back over the battle field.

Angel and Dawn seemed to make a pretty good team. She watched as her brother stabbed yet another soldier and Dawn ducked under a punch and kicked one in the stomach. She grinned "go Dawn." She whispered. Spike looked pretty beaten up but he kept fighting, she knew he was just trying to show Buffy he could help. Layla laughed as a man ran Spike through with a sword and he simply replied by snapping his neck and using the sword to stab another soldier. Willow was shooting magic in every direction knocking men back. Xander was fighting as much as he could but still soldiers kept coming. Buffy seemed to be completely surrounded by soldiers, rather a lot of them dead. She moved into the middle of the room away from the walls they were trying to push her up against. They were doing amazingly well but as at least fifty more soldiers made their way up the stairs she realized they didn't stand a chance.

"Go for the girl on the platform" one of the men shouted, Layla guessed he was the leader. "We need to be able to see the battle." Layla tore her focus away from her family. They want to gain the advantage of being higher; they would have to fight for it. "Surrender we outnumber you, it is inevitable you will all die." One of the men said. Layla smirked and stabbed him in the stomach. "What! Does that _usually_ work? Because I can't imagine anyone listening to you" she once again started fighting against the odds, even though she wasn't sure why.

"There is nothing you can do" the final soldier of the fifty that had just tried to kill her, said. Layla smirked "you know I can easily kill you right?" He sighed "of course, but more are going to come and you're going to fight until you die, what's the point, what have you got worth fighting for?" Layla frowned "I won't let you take over the world." He shook his head "You know you can't stop that, there's too many of us" he glanced down at the battle field "you fight for them don't you? Your family, that's what you're all fighting for. I wish I had that, a family with bonds so strong you can take on an army" he put his sword down "Watch out, they like to strike at the heart, who's the one you all fight for, the leader, they're going to go for them" Layla frowned. And watched as more soldiers came for her, she didn't know what had happened to the boy she had just been talking to.

The leader, that would be Buffy. She didn't have time to think about it as they came at her. She kicked one in the head, threw another over the edge and stabbed one in the back. A knife went flying over her head, they had good aim…. They wouldn't miss. She turned as the knife went flying and watched it hit Buffy. He was a good shot; there was no way she could survive that, even being the slayer. "Oh god Buffy" she whispered. "Killing you're leader has made you weak" One of the soldiers told her. She span round, anger in her eyes, hands in fists by her side, and is looks could kill none of them would have stood a chance. "Actually killing my leader has made me kind of mad" she said venom in her voice. She grabbed a man and literally snapped him in half. "And," she put her fist through a soldiers head. "You," she threw two men over the edge grabbing there swords on the way down and throwing them at two other soldiers so hard it pinned them to a wall. "Wont," Layla ducked under an attack swept her lag round knocking him over ripped his head off and threw it at another soldier killing him to. "Like," she swung a sword killing eight of the men. "Me," she grabbed one of the guy's and threw him at five others causing them all to fall over the edge. "When," she thrust her sword through three of the men at once. "I'm," she killed the two remaining soldiers. "Mad," she finished. Now the only one standing was the soldier who had killed Buffy. She grabbed a massive piece of concrete and threw it at the man shouting orders knocking his head off. "You kill my leader I kill yours" the man looked at her shook and fear showing on his face and in his eyes. "Now we're even" She said glaring at him. He closed his eyes as she tore his head off.

She looked over the battle field; the others still hadn't realized Buffy was dying. She knew how much that would hurt everyone, but they were losing, if they knew what had happened, she knew they would fight harder. She didn't want to be the one to tell them, didn't want to cause anymore pain, she looked at all the body's surrounding her, she had done that, she had killed so many people, she couldn't hurt her family too, but they needed to win, she closed her eyes and before she knew what she was doing she yelled, "BUFFY!" Causing everyone to turn to where Buffy had fallen.

After that the army was finished off within minutes. Every one of them had fought harder, everyone except for Dawn who had fallen to her knees beside her sister crying. Ow everyone gather round Buffy. Her eyes flicked open. "We need to get her to a hospital" Spike told them panicked. "It won't help will it?" Buffy asked tears forming in her eyes. Layla shook her head "there's nothing we can do." Dawn tried to stop the tears running down her face "we have to do something" she choked out "I'm not losing you again, you can't die." Buffy shook her head slowly "Dawn I'm sorry..." Dawn bit her lip "you don't seem to care." Willow sighed "this is your chance to go back to heaven" Xander frowned "do you want to die?" Buffy could stop the tears that came out "you know if this had happened a year ago I might have actually been pleased, but everything was just getting good. I had a family." Angel held onto her hand "There has to be some way" he whispered, mostly to himself. "There is a way" Buffy said suddenly. "Willow is good at magic she could work something out" Willow frowned "what are you talking about, I don't think I can do anything without any of my supplies not for a wound like this, I'm sorry we don't have enough time to get anything" Buffy shook her head "no this is quick, you just need time to figure out a spell, but you've done it before with Layla, you could figure something out" Everyone was confused, except Angel who somehow caught on. "No" He said shaking his head "Buffy you don't want that." Buffy looked up at him "everything is finally fall into place, life if actually getting good, I can't die Angel, not now." Angel looked back down at her "I can't kill you." With that Layla caught on, thinking the same way as he brother. "Oh, Buffy you can't mean…." Layla trailed off as Buffy said "Angel, change me into a vampire"

Everything fell silent. Angel shook his head "I can't." Xander stared at her "Buffy, why would you say that, I thought it was the last thing you ever wanted, you told me you'd rather die" Willow nodded "but she can't lose everything not she actually has something to lose. But Buffy I don't know if I'll be able to return your soul, I don't know if there is a spell." Buffy felt herself lose consciousness she knew it was only because she was the slayer that she had been able to stay awake this long. "Willow I know you can. Please, I'm not ready to go." Angel shook his head. "Oh I'll do it" Spike said suddenly, he had told her he was there for whatever she needed, this was his chance to prove himself.

Angel couldn't let Spike turn her. Not only would it make her like him more but somehow the thought of her being turned by anyone but him seemed wrong. Spike moved closer to Buffy and looked at Angel seeing what he would do. Angel closed his eyes wishing that when he opened them this would all go away, it didn't. "Willow you better find a spell" he whispered as he switched to game face.

…

Duh duh duh. Bet no one was expecting that. For those who can't believe it, Yes I did just make Angel turn Buffy into a vampire… seems we have a new big bad. Please review.


	6. Aftermath

**Aftermath**

The night had never seemed so silent. Everyone sat perfectly still not one muttering a word. Noises from outside where all ignored, never heard. Dawn got up and made her way upstairs to go to sleep, or perhaps to wake up…. This had to be some nightmare. No one watched her go, no one even looked up. They were all wondering the exact same thing '_had that just happened?' _The same thought ran through everyone's minds over and over again, none of them could believe it had.

Morning came and went, the house stayed silent until Willow finally spoke. "So what now?" She asked "what do we do?" Xander bit his lip "whatever we can do, gotta keep fighting right." Willow nodded "I better start trying to find a spell, before Buffy ends up destroying the world." Spike frowned "we don't know she's going to destroy the world, I mean come on its Buffy." Layla shook her head "it's Buffy without a soul; it's not gonna be Buffy at all." Spike sighed "we have to get her back." Willow grabbed her laptop "we're going to, I'm going to find something, and I'm going to get her back" she sounded so sure, so confident, she felt it to, but everyone knew this was going to be close to impossible.

Darkness fell upon Sunnydale. Buffy awoke with a smirk. Oh this was going to be fun, this town was going to be hers, and no one was going to be able to stop her. First, she had to eat. She stood up a grin on her face, "wonder who's out after dark?" she wondered aloud. She wandered the streets, she knew Sunnydale so well she didn't even have to look where she was going. She found herself on a street near the Bronze. Buffy smirked as she heard footsteps coming round the corner. She followed the young red haired girl, and stayed in the shadows as the girl looked behind her and quickened her pace, Buffy sped up to. The girl broke into a run knowing someone was there behind her. The girl crashed into someone. "Are you alright?" Buffy asked the girl. She looked behind her to find nothing "yeah, I'm fine, just, I thought, no it was nothing." Buffy pushed the girls red hair behind her ear revealing her neck. "You know you really shouldn't be out after dark, you never know what you'll find." Buffy said with a smile. "Yeah my mum always tells me that, I should have learnt by now" The girl said more calm now. "No" Buffy said with a laugh shaking her head "you should have learnt to keep running" she smirked and grabbed the girls arm "otherwise you never know who's going to catch you." Buffy heard the girl's heart racing and could smell the fear coming off of her, it made Buffy smile. "Now I wish I could play a bit more, but I'm hungry" She switched to her game face, it felt natural, sort of strange, but natural, "and you're dinner" she laughed as the girl screamed. "Now, now don't worry this won't hurt a bit" the girl backed up against the wall, heart pumping fast Buffy could hear the blood flowing through her veins. "It'll hurt a lot" she finished as she bit into the girls neck. Blood flowed into her mouth, and the girl stood there frozen in fear until Buffy had drained her and let the body fall to the floor. "Shame she didn't have any friends" Buffy stated walking away and leaving the lifeless girl in the street.

"Oh here we are, Slayer turned into a vampire… oh" Willow said staring at her laptop. "Why, what was the slayer like?" Xander asked. Willow sighed "It doesn't say, her watcher staked her before she rose." Dawn came into the room unable to sleep "any luck on how to cure Buffy?" she asked hopefully although she knew the answer. Willow shook her head "She's a slayer there's something different about her, she not going to be like any other vampire so in theory I should be able to create a spell to restore her soul but that's the problem I'm creating a spell and I know a bit about how magic works but not enough to actually make up one from scratch." Dawn frowned "but you have angel curse right so you aren't doing it from scratch." Willow nodded "yeah but it's not that simple it's almost like having the basic layout for something then having to put the pieces together…. When you don't have all the pieces." Spike looked at her "but you can do it" he didn't say it as a question. "I don't know if I can" Willow said trying not to show how upset she was, her friend was evil and dead and there was nothing she could do about it. "Willow you are a powerful witch, and you can do this" Spike told her "bring Buffy back" it was almost as if he was begging, except Spike couldn't beg. Layla sighed "but let me guess we have to somehow find a part of Buffy the spell can cling onto so it can actually be there long enough for the soul to stay intact?" Willow nodded. "Well who's going to try?" Layla asked "I would say Angel, except I don't think he's ever going to leave this house again let along actually _speak" _she told them. Willow sighed "has anyone talked to him?" Layla nodded "yep it was mostly me talking and him sitting there, not even sure he heard me." Xander shrugged "oh well, I'm pretty sure Dawn can find a piece of Buffy, after all they are sisters." Layla nodded "but I'm worried about Angel, he's blaming himself for everything" Xander rolled his eyes "and we care _why_?" Layla glared at him "he's my brother" Xander fell silent suddenly aware if Layla got angry she could throw him through a wall. Layla sighed "and I can't even get through to him" Willow sighed "It' going to be fine" she said "everything is going to fine."

…

Ooooo Buffy seems evil. Oh and what a surprise Angel blames himself, we all knew it would happen. Thanks to people who review it make me happy.


	7. What do we do now?

**What do we do now?**

Four bodies had already been found, Buffy had only been evil for one night. "Are we sure it's her?" Dawn asked. Willow nodded "It's defiantly a vampire, and leaving bodies like that, it means it's got to be someone new." She told Dawn. "You're wrong." Spike said suddenly, Willow frowned. "Buffy's been a slayer for too long to leave three bodies she knows people will find them, she wants people to find them, she's sending out a message, trust me on this one" Willow bit her lip "so Buffy is going to keep killing people until we get the message?" she asked. "Well we got it, can she stop killing people now?" Layla said sarcastically. "That's not gonna work" Xander said "my guess is she's just going to keep getting worse until she actually sees one of us or something like that." Layla just sighed "well can we hurry up getting her back, this whole Buffy being evil thing is going to get old real quick." Willow looked at her "What's wrong with you?" Layla glanced down "family issues." Spike sighed "I'll go talk to him." Layla looked up at him confused "no offence Spike but what the hell are _you_ going to do?" Spike just smirked.

"Oi" Spike said entering the room. "What do you want Spike?" Angel asked annoyed. "Oh you know, a big house, to be able to walk in the sun, Buffy… but right now we need to talk." Angel sighed frustrated "what about?" he said in such a way Spike knew he really didn't want him to be here. "You blaming this whole thing on yourself" Spike replied simply. "You here to convince me it is or it isn't my fault?" Spike shrugged "dunno, haven't decided yet" Spike went and sat down. "But I do know you didn't kill Buffy" Angel shook his head "no I did worse, I turned her into a demon who will now probably try to destroy the earth, and Willow won't be able to find a spell, and I'm going to have to kill her anyway, and it _is_ my fault" Spike stayed silent for a while before saying "I would have done it you know" Angel looked up at him confused. "If you hadn't turned her I would have. I told her if she needed anything I was there, I wouldn't have backed down, I wouldn't have let her die, there was absolutely _nothing_ you could have done to save her, so stop sitting up here and moping" Angel shrugged "what else have I got to do?" he asked. "Get up, get down there, and bloody help get her back. You still love her don't you?" Angel laughed "It's crazy, she's evil, killing people, and mostly likely wanting all of us dead, I still won't let anyone kill her" Spike shrugged "love isn't brains, it's blood, blood screaming inside you to work it's will" Spike repeated his own words from what seemed like forever ago before leaving the room. Angel watched him leave, closed his eyes, let out a sigh, and followed him out.

Layla smiled slightly as her brother came in. Turning to Spike she said "Ok you need to teach me how to do that sometime…. What did you do?" Spike just smiled. "So what's happening?" Angel asked. "Nothing really we seem to be going backwards, I don't think this is possible" Willow said scribbling out something else that had gone wrong with her spell. "Well what have you got so far?" He asked frowning. Willow bit her lip "a pile of paper where it all went wrong." Xander sighed for the first time unable to make a joke, for the first time he actually felt defeated, completely, as if this time, they weren't going to win. "What do we do now?" He asked. "We've got no spell, no plan….. No Buffy." He turned the room silent until spike spoke "come on guys we don't need a slayer to win" Dawn shook her head "your right we don't" she said sadly "we need Buffy." Spike looked at her and couldn't say anything, because he agreed completely, as did Willow, who sighed and looked at the floor. And Xander who couldn't think of anything to do, Layla looked at them sadly they truly believed that, she looked over at her brother who was staring at dawn thinking. Oddly enough it was Angel who said "no we don't"

Everyone looked over to him, Layla smiled. "You've never seen people fighting for something they believe in have you?" She asked "Or someone they care about, they fight harder than anyone could ever think possible, at it doesn't matter what there fighting, if it's something you care about your either going to win, or you going to go down fighting, When you've been around a while you see it, right Spike" Spike nodded. "Buffy went down fighting for this world, are you going down fighting for her?" Xander frowned "How are we going to be able to do anything if it's her were fighting" Layla shook her head "it's not her, she can still be saved, you just can't give up" Willow nodded. Dawn sighed "can we really get her back?" Willow looked at her determined "I don't give a damn if it's impossible I'm getting her back." Angel sighed he knew they wouldn't give up on this, but he wasn't sure it was going to be enough.

…..

I'm not going to be able to update for a while so I'm not sure when I can get another chapter up, sorry. But for now you got this one so please review.


	8. Phone calls back home

**Phone calls back home**

"Yes another body has been found" Willow sighed as the news reporter continues "the police are doing all they can, but if anyone has any information…." Willow switched the TV off "yeah right as if you would believe us" Spike shook his head "even if they did they wouldn't stand a chance." Dawn sat staring at her hands "why did this happen?" she wondered aloud "after everything that's happened. Why her. Why now?" Layla put one hand on her shoulder "Dawn, no one knows, no matter who's out there helping us were always alone but we push through, right, always keep going forward" Dawn nodded. The phone rang, everyone turned to the sound.

"Aren't we going to answer it?" Layla asked. "Do you think it's her, do you think it's Buffy?" Xander asked. "Well she would know the number" Spike said. Willow bit her lip and picked up the phone "Hello?" She asked. "Hello" the voice on the other side of the phone defiantly wasn't Buffy.

"I'm afraid I may need some help" He said British accent coming through clearly. "Giles!" Willow exclaimed. Everyone smiled slightly, except Layla who asked "um Giles?" Willow let out a sigh of relief. "I really need to speak to Buffy" Willow bit her lip "um Buffy?" everyone suddenly realized he didn't know, and they were going to have to tell him. "She isn't here at the moment, you can leave a message" She could imagine Giles cleaning his glasses "Well the other slayers way need some help, there is an army coming, humans from another dimension, we have as many slayers as we could find but they need a good leader." Willow sighed "they rely on their strength and numbers, don't have very sophisticated weapons, bad fighting style but good aim watch out for knives they throw" She told him "how do you know this?" he asked. "oh we fought about half of them a few weeks ago, we knocked out there witch and shut off the portal that was getting them here, just get there before they do, get rid of the witch, you'll be fine" she didn't want to tell him about Buffy she couldn't bear it. "You took on an army, just you, Buffy, Xander and Spike?" He asked. "Uh and Dawn, Layla and Angel" There was a pause "Angel?" he asked "long story" she replied "wait who's Layla" Willow smiled slightly "even longer story" There was a sigh "I think we should have Buffy just in case" Willow took in a breath "Giles we need to talk to you, face to face" she told him. "What is it?" he asked confused. "I really don't want to tell you over the phone" Really she just didn't want to tell him, she needed time. "No Willow tell me, is it Buffy?" She sighed "We were taking on an army Giles there had to be casualties. "Oh my lord, Buffy did she die?" He asked a mixture of emotions in his voice, sadness, shock, anger, confusion. "It was a knife" she told him, "But Giles there's more" She paused unable to get the words out "She's a vampire" Willow heard the phone slip out his hand and clatter to the ground. "Giles? Giles?" after a minute his voice appeared on the other side of the phone "I'm on my way?" And with that the line disconnected. "He's on his way" Willow told them. They weren't sure if they should be happy or not, the room was silent until Layla asked "Giles?"

…..

I know I said I could post anymore and it's still true but I wrote this one out quickly so you could get another chappy, that's why it's so short. So Bringing back Giles, what do you think, please review.


	9. Home again

**Home again**

From what Layla heard Giles coming back was going to be a good thing. Willow was sure he was the only one who could figure out how to get Buffy back. So she was confused at why no one seemed to be happier. "So Giles coming, that's a good thing right?" She asked into a room of silence, everyone looked up at her. "Yeah if anyone can figure out this thing it's him" Willow told her for the hundredth time. Layla shook her head "I don't mean for that I mean in general, none of you seem happy at him showing up, but from everything you said you should be." Dawn sighed "we are happy he's coming" Xander looked at Layla "were just not happy were going to have to explain what happened to Buffy."

The knock on the door echoed through the house. "Who's gonna answer it?" Dawn asked. With a sigh willow got up and the others followed. She pulled open the door and there standing in the rain stood a drenched Giles, "what happened to Buffy?" was the first thing he asked. "Why don't you come inside" Willow replied.

They all sat in the living room. "Ok so what has happened since I've been gone?" He asked glancing to Angel and Layla. Willow bit her lip "were to start" She said thinking back to everything that happened. "I was evil" Angel stated. Willow nodded "well I guess that's a good place" Giles frowned instantly suspicious "Did you turn Buffy?" Angel sighed "well uh yes, but not when I was evil" Giles looked angry… but sotta confused. "Ok starting from the beginning, Angel was evil he came to Sunnydale because Buffy was here obviously" Angel cut Willow off "Oh and I was evil for saving the world, just saying" Layla smirked. "Then Layla arrived, we didn't know who she was at that time," Giles frowned "who's Layla" Layla smiled "I'm Layla" He nodded "and you are…." She pointed to her brother "I'm Angel's sister" she replied making him more confused "Angel has a sister?" Xander shrugged "we didn't know either, oh but funnily enough she wasn't a vampire until Angel turned her a few months ago because when he was evil he sotta killed her, then got all upset when he was good about five minutes later so he turned her into a vampire, and then she was evil, until Willow got her soul back, and you're not getting any of this are you?" This was gonna take a lot of explaining.

"Ok so Angel turned Buffy because she was dying?" Giles asked his mind full of everything they had just been explaining to him. Angel sighed "it wasn't as if I wanted to." Giles was very angry at him "but you did" he said annoyed "you could have just tried to get her to a hospital, anything but this" They hadn't told him she had asked for it, they didn't know how he would react if they knew his slayer had begged to become a vampire. So now Angel was just pretending she had been unconscious when he had turned her…. And Giles was getting increasingly angrier. "There wasn't a chance we would get there in time; there was no way I was letting her die." Angel told him. "So you decided to kill her instead?" Giles shouted. Layla had had enough of Giles getting mad at her brother now "wasn't his fault she asked for it." Everyone looked at her, Angel sighed. "What?" Giles asked. "She was dying, everything was finally working out, her life was coming together, and she wasn't ready to let it all go" Willow told him. "She wouldn't" Giles said in disbelief. Angel sighed "but she did" Giles shook his head "You should have said no" Angel nodded "I did" Giles glared at him "sure doesn't look like it" This time Spike spoke, although it humoured him to see Giles getting angry with Angel, "If he hadn't I would have." Giles turned to him and sighed "Of course you would."

"I still don't get why you left her behind, you must have known what she would be like" Xander nodded "and what would we do, kill her?" He shook his head "I don't know anything, reason with her, if that doesn't work just make sure she didn't kill anyone," Willow bit her lip to stop herself bursting into tears, she still wasn't ready to talk about this subject. "Giles we had just witnessed Buffy get hit by a knife, watched her bleeding to death on the floor, beg to be turned into a vampire, there wasn't anything we could have done" He shook his head "You could have tried." Layla glared at him she was getting very annoyed he seemed to find a way to blame them for everything. "Yes because that would have worked" she said sarcastically "you weren't there. If we had stayed, the second she awoke, Angel would have probably frozen, Spike would probably try to find a part of Buffy still in there and fail, Willow would try to think of a spell and come up with nothing, Xander wouldn't be able to do anything, Dawn would most likely burst onto tears, and I wold be too busy trying to help my brother who would do nothing to hurt her, and it would have ended with us all dead, you can't say what we should have done, _you weren't there_"

"So what do we do now?" Giles asked. Willow shrugged "the only thing we can do, try to get her back" He nodded "where do we start" She smiled, glad that he was on board. "well I got a copy of angels curse, the one I used on Layla which is pretty much angels curse with a few changes, any books you have, I think I've already gone on any website there is" He nodded "right" Layla smiled "and us vampires will go find Buffy" Her brother looked at her "we will?" he asked with a frown. "Yeah we have to go see what she's like, she was a slayer we can't be too careful" Spike sighed "this will defiantly end badly" He said looking at the already dark night, she nodded "let just try not to die"

…

Well sorry I haven't been on in so long but hopefully I'll get back to posting regularly now, so please read and review… woooooo Giles is back.


	10. Try not to die

**Try not to die**

Layla, Angel and Spike wandered through countless graveyards, without finding anything. "Maybe graveyards aren't her thing" Layla suggested, "we should split up and cover more ground." Spike looked at her as if she was crazy "have you never watch a horror movie," she grinned "yep, were normally what people are running from" he shrugged "true, so if we find her, what exactly do we do" Layla bit her lip, she hadn't exactly thought this far. Luckily her brother answered "well you know, talk to her, find out what she's actually doing, what she's like, that sort of stuff." Layla shrugged "oh and you know, try not to die" and with that she walked off.

Angel walked through the now dark streets of Sunnydale. They seemed lonely during the night, he'd never noticed before. There wasn't a breath, not a heartbeat, but there where footsteps, that weren't his own. He turned around. "Hello lover" Buffy said with a smirk. "That's my line" Angel said, his voice without emotion. "If the only thing you do is steal other peoples words I can't see what everyone's worried about." Buffy smiled, but it wasn't the smile he remembered, it seemed different somehow. "You know there's the whole killing thing too" She told him. He nodded "well yeah, but you don't seem to be having much fun with that, probably get bored soon." She frowned, "what do you mean by that" she asked taking a few more steps towards him, clearing the distance. "Well they all have died, with two little holes in their necks, nothing else, nothing else causing pain, or screaming, or fear, Angelus would _not_ be impressed" She smiled up at him "what you say we find out if I can learn a thing or two from him, come on, we could be together again" He laughed "yeah because that would work" he said sarcastically. She sighed "so what do you want then." He shrugged "depends, anything you want to tell me about whatever evil plans you might have, it would really help" She rolled her eyes "I'm not you, or Angelus, or whatever. So you're not getting anything" He shrugged "well ok then, I'll go then" She glared at him "what were not gonna fight?" He shook his head "nope" she sighed in frustration "well that's no fun" He smiled "so you are bored already, do you not like being on your own" She smiled "you know if you went evil again, we could….." he cut her off "bye Buffy" She rolled her eyes "well I'm still fighting."

She sent him flying into a wall and smiled "Isn't that fun, now your sister and your girlfriend can beat you up." He got up "so I'm guessing being a slayer had some effect then." She nodded "so well then good luck on beating me, cause I don't gotta be angry" He shrugged "well I came he to find out anything that could help us, so I guess this helps us, thanks for that" she laughed "yeah don't know exactly what you're going to do with that piece of information" Angel smiled slightly "well probably won't come and try and get information out of you" she smirked "glad I got something out of it, other than a laugh" and with that she walked off. "Ok, _ow_" Angel muttered under his breath.

"Well this is going to get annoying" Xander said, after Angel had told them. "So we have another Layla situation?" Willow asked. "Except she doesn't have to be angry" Spike said with a sigh. "Great, and we have no Buffy to help fight" Layla added. "Did you get anything else?" Giles asked. "Anything about what she's planning?" Dawn asked hopefully. Angel shook his head. "She's not going to tell us anything about that." Spike sighed "well glad she's helping us so much" he said sarcastically. "But she's lonely" Angel said. Everyone looked at him confused, "she's lonely?" Willow asked. He nodded "She's gone from having a family, to having no one, when you get that spell, we can use that." Spike nodded "if we ever get a spell," Willow sighed "were trying, we gonna find something, we have to" Giles nodded "we'll get there in the end, we always do." Dawn sighed "not without Buffy"

…..

I'm sorry it's short, but I like ending it on that line, plus I think I'm having a bit of writers block. This took a lot longer than usual, and I can't think of anything else to write, but anyway, please review, tell me if you like it. Literally, just leave me a review saying "I like it" it'll make me happy. Thanks to everyone who does review. And I'm just rambling to make this look longer than it is, so I'm gonna stop now, but heres a few extra words... ok acctually stoping now.


	11. Buffy the vampire

**Buffy the vampire**

Buffy sighed and walked through the front door. Stepping over the scattered bodies of the people who had lived there before she claimed the house, she made her way to the bedroom. The daylight was searching for gaps in the drawn curtains but was finding none. She hated being trapped inside during the day, and sewers just weren't her thing. So instead she lay down her bed, closed her eyes, and tried to sleep through the day. Her eyes opened suddenly; apparently today her mind didn't want to rest.

She had been asking around, the demon community seemed to like the irony that she'd been a slayer. Trying to see if there was anyway Willow could get her soul back, because if there was, she'd destroy it as fast as possible. Luckily for her, no one could seem to find anything, no one or rather nothing had ever heard of anyone else who could create an entirely different spell for something so difficult, let alone actually do it right.

So it seemed she was safe there, hopefully they would keep trying to create that spell and not realize there wasn't any way they could restore her soul. By then Sunnydale would be in ruins, and so would they. She smiled at the thought. Her so called 'friends' dead and gone, finally. How she hated them, things could have most likely turned out differently if it hadn't been for them; they had only held her back when she had been a slayer, now they were the only things standing in her way. She shook her head, what a stupid thought, they couldn't do anything, and they couldn't touch her, not now, not in her town.

She wandered round the house for a bit. It wasn't very big, she didn't really like it, but she'd spent a while getting it, so it would have to do for now. She picked up her notebook. It wasn't very impressive, just plain black. She opened it and flicked through the pages. Her handwriting filled each and every piece of paper. Lines of every feeling her heart no long felt, every thought that now crossed her mind, what she was going to do to this world, change it, make it hers. Pages worth of rhymes, metaphors, songs. She wasn't sure why, but she seemed to feel the need to write them.

Memories seem so far away.

A girl that I used to be,

A girl that could never be me.

Leading a life,

She never wanted to lead.

Thought she had to,

The only one who could.

That girl had it all wrong

She could have been so much better

Now I lead the life

She never thought she would.

Here I am

The world is mine

Nothing gonna stop me

Nothing's ever can

I'm strong and I can fight it

This town won't last too long

Now I've got it in my mind.

Only a few people stand in the way

A guy who loved me, even though he shouldn't have

A boy I used to love,

A sister who never was

An old friend who laughed at death

And witch that used to stand by my side,

And the father figure who got me into this mess.

Another girl I don't really know.

Here I am

The world is mine

Nothing's gonna stop me

Nothing ever can

I'm strong and I can fight it

This town won't last too long

Now I've got it in my mind.

Now I've got it in my sight.

She read through the newest song, it was true, obviously, otherwise she wouldn't have written it. But that verse about her friends, it made no sense to her, why she'd once cared about them, now it seemed obvious she never needed them. Oh well it didn't matter anymore. Now she was on her own, it was better this way, no one to hold her down. That was how she liked it, no one there with her; she didn't need anyone to talk to. She had a notebook, she had a plan, and she had the night. Her old friends never stood in her way, the only thing that stopped her was the daylight, and the day always ended.

Finally the night came. She got out of the house, which was beginning to smell a bit too much like death. A group of boys were laughing loudly from around the corner. She smirked and put on her, I'm all defenceless, face. "Um excuse me" Buffy asked sweetly. The boys smirked at her. "Can you help me?" They grinned "I'm pretty sure we can." There was no one else around. Buffy smirked "scream for me" she said switching to game face. The boy's faces fell "what the hell!" She shrugged and grabbed one and bit into his neck, sucking him dry and letting the body fall to the floor. "Who's next" The other two turned and ran. Buffy laughed "yeah, 'cause that'll help."

She returned to the house after her night out. Happy but there was something missing. "I need to send my friends a message. That there's no way they'll succeed in this." She said to herself as she continued into the living room and slumped onto a sofa. "Hmmm I could kill Willow. That would send a message" she told herself with a smirk.

…..

So I thought it would be cool to do a chapter about what Buffy was doing, and what she was like. I hope I gave you everything you wanted to know about her, and what she thinks. So please review. Thanks. (oh and do you like her song, I know it's weird Buffy writes songs but oh well).


	12. Losing hope

**Losing hope**

Willow ran her hand through her hair "I can't do this anymore" she exclaimed. She and Giles were drowning in piles and piles of books. Everyone else was reading and trying, mostly failing, to understand anything about what they said. "I give up" Everyone looked up at her confused. "What did you say" Dawn asked. "I give up. This is impossible. I can't do it. The spell doesn't exist. I can't create it" Xander shook his head "what are you saying Willow?" he asked a little shocked. She sighed "it's over." Giles nodded sadly "I'm afraid she's right, I don't think this anything left to do"

Dawn was desperately trying to stop herself crying again. The house was silent, everyone letting what they had just said sink in. They would have to kill her. Layla frowned "No" She exclaimed. Willow looked up at her. "Layla there's nothing we can do." Layla shook her head "there_ is_ something we can do. Only one thing we can do. That is, don't give up" Giles sighed "we have to." Layla glared at him "when you losing hope the only thing you can do is not give up. When there's no hope left the only thing you can do is go and find some. Then when there is no way in hell you can do anything you turn your back on whoever says you can't do it and you try anyway." She sighed "or you can give up now, convince yourself there was nothing you could do, but if your just gonna give up now, I'm not gonna help kill Buffy. That's the only other option. Maybe your right, maybe there's nothing left to do, maybe if we carry on like this we'll just fail completely, but maybe there is a spell out there, maybe we can do it, if you give up now, there is no way we'll ever know, and I _hate_ not knowing. Don't you?"

Willow was going to have to leave the house at some point. Buffy smirked. Time for a little fun. Kill Willow; show them there really isn't any hope left. Willow had gone out to get a few supplies, see if they could contact anyone who might have any idea on how to restore Buffy's soul. Buffy followed her. Unfortunately she wasn't even going to make it home, never mind contact other worlds, or find a way to create a spell.

"Who's there" Willow called out. She had been in the Scooby gang to long not to realize when there was someone following her. "Oh just me" Buffy said with a smirk. Willow dropped the brown package in her arms. "What do you want?" she asked a little shocked but not at all scared which annoyed Buffy. Buffy shrugged "I want to know if you think you can create a spell," Willow nodded with a smile "we'll get it." . Buffy laughed "right even if you could you'd have to have a part of the old Buffy for the spell to cling onto. And that, will never, happen!" the way she said it, with such anger, and _evil_ in her voice, made Willow take a step back. "Oh yeah also I thought I might kill you" Buffy said with a nod and a smile. "Because you guys seem to have hope, and I really don't like it, hope, it's such a useless thing, because hope never gets you anywhere" Willow shook her head "You're wrong. Hope is all we have left, and it's going to get us through this" Buffy sighed "well the scoobies gang is about to lose all there hope, because there about to lose you. Oh you'd better run"

Willow watched the houses, street signs, trees, and everything else, fly past as she ran. It wasn't Buffy, she could see it, and if there was any part of Buffy there she was never going to be found. She glanced behind her, no one there, but she didn't stop running. She turned off down an ally and heard footsteps behind her. Dead end. Damn it, she should have paid more attention, she was supposed to know Sunnydale. She turned around and backed up against the wall and saw Buffy there smirking. "You can't do it you know" Willow told her "there's no way you're going to destroy this world. You of all people should know that." Buffy smirked "The world?" she asked "what has the world ever done to me? It's just this town, so much hurt, pain, anger. I died here, _three times_. It's not the world I'm going to destroy, it's just this town. Then I'm going to go and see the world, if I like it, I'm taking over, making it mine and anyone who is there. If I don't like it, I'll destroy that to." Buffy got closer to Willow, now they were just inches apart, "and there's nothing you can do to stop me, because I'm going to kill every single one of you" she laughed. "Goodbye Willow. This is your stop. Your turn." Willow frowned "my turn?" Buffy nodded "I died three times, now it's your turn. Any last words?" She asked smiling. "Three" Willow replied "just three" Buffy frowned "what?" Willow smirked "look behind you."

…

Ooooh duh duh duh. So there we are, another chapter, next chapter hopefully things will start getting exiting, and yes I'm doing that thing again were I write a long authors note to make it seem as if I wrote more.

As always Please review.


	13. Getting close

**Getting close**

Previously: Willow frowned "my turn?" Buffy nodded "I died three times, now it's your turn. Any last words?" She asked smiling. "Three" Willow replied "just three" Buffy frowned "what?" Willow smirked "look behind you."

Buffy looked around, over her shoulder. She sighed annoyed "you people aren't going to give up are you?" Angel smirked "nope." Spike just shrugged "you never did." Xander stood there "I can't seem to be able to think of anything witty to say." Layla glared at Buffy "You were going to kill Willow" she stated simply, keeping all emotion out of her voice. Buffy nodded "correct." She said smiling. "You know that makes me sotta mad" Layla's voice became a little more menacing causing Buffy to grin "oh good I've been waiting to fight you," Willow took something out of her pocket "not quite yet" she blew the green dust into Buffy face as she turned to face her, "and that was supposed to do what, because I feel completely fi…" she trailed of as she collapsed falling onto the pavement. Willow looked to Giles "now what do we do?"

"What if she gets out?" Dawn asked, as they locked Buffy in the basement, "especially now she's been invited in" Giles sighed "we'll just have to make sure she doesn't." Willow bit her lip "this feels wrong, I mean she's Buffy" Giles shook his head "not anymore" Dawn looked at him "well part of her has to be, if we are able to figure out a spell, a part of her has to be." She said worried. "Well I've defiantly not seen it" Spike told them. "Dawn can find it, she'll have to be able to, for god sake there sisters." Dawn looked at her sadly "what if I can't" Layla turned to her "you giving up?" Dawn shook her head "no, defiantly not"

"Giles what's the Latin for soul" Giles turned to her frowning "um, animulus, I think. Why do you think you have something" Willow smiled "getting close" she said going back to frantically writing, looking back to the curse for a split second, quickly writing more, glancing to Layla's spell, chewing on her pen, and back to writing non-stop.

"I don't see the point of keeping her locked up, all we've achieved is inviting her into the house" Layla said annoyed. "Now she hasn't got a chance to kill people" Angel told his sister. Layla sighed frustrated, no one listened to her, it seemed only she knew this was a bad idea. "You really think a few chains and a wooden door is going to hold her. If you wanted to, if you really tried, you could get out. Buffy has _super strength_, doesn't have to be angry, although she has that on her side to, when she wakes up and gets through that door, and it's more than definite that she will, we are all screwed and so is the rest of Sunnydale!" She snapped. "Because my guess is she's not gonna want to wait anymore, and she's going to destroy this town in a heartbeat, and then move onto any bloody country she doesn't like, and god knows what she's going to do to the places she decides to keep."

Angel frowned at his sister "I've never heard you speak like this, and I've known you a while. You're the one keeping everyone else going. What's wrong?" Layla looked at her brother a tear sliding down her cheek "Angel I'm scared, oh god I'm so bloody scared." Angel looked at his sister a little shocked "we all get scared Layla." She shook her head "Not me, never me. I spent more than a hundred years traveling around with four_ vampires, _and then I went to see the world, and I thought it was impossible at how many evil things are actually in this world, so many bad things, hellmouths are nothing compared to what you can find when you actually look for them. I thought I must have seen it all, now I see how wrong I was. Angel, I can't see any more Buffy in there, just darkness, black were her soul should be, not even a spark of humanity left, I have _never _seen that before, there is always _something_. When I look for the light in her I see nothing, there's nothing there." Angel put his hand on his sister shoulder calming her down slightly. "I see it" he stated, "I don't know if it's just a memory, or an echo of someone who used to be there, but I can see her, when I look I can still see a part of Buffy"

Buffy's eyes flicked open quickly. She switched to game face almost immediately. Ok now they'd done it. It didn't even take her full strength to break the chains, and she silently walked across the cold floor. They weren't even smart enough to lock her up in a more secure place, or at least a place she didn't know, but come on her own house, that was just too easy. She broke down the door in one kick, sending an echo throughout the whole house. Layla's head snapped up to the sound "well that was quick" she stopped crying now, and in a split second all emotion wiped off her face as she ran down to the basement. Angel frowned as he saw it; it was as if she just turned it off, all the fear, all the emotion she had just been feeling just….. disappeared.

"Come on chains and a door, you could have done so much better" Buffy said, hiding that she was surprised at how fast Layla was there. "That's exactly what I said" Layla told her. "Oh at let me guess, now you're extremely angry and going to go and end Sunnydale right now," Buffy smirked "aren't you a clever one" Layla sighed "told them that to" Buffy grinned "so you gonna stop me" Layla shrugged "gonna have to" Everyone else had now appeared being Layla, apart from Willow who was still trying to work out a spell. Buffy shook her head "you're not going to be able to, you can't kill me, you still see Buffy" Layla glanced to her bother for a second "I don't" she stated, "as far as I'm conserved you killed Buffy, you wanna bet I'm not going to kill you for that" Buffy's face fell "you're not joking" she realized. Layla shook her head "sorry." Buffy laughed nervously "but it's just you" Layla nodded "yeah the only one who could kill you is the one who is actually able to fight you." Buffy smiled but Layla could tell she had been betting on them not being able to kill her and now she was the tinniest bit scared. "Then I look forward to it," and with that she pushed past everyone and was out of the house before anyone could stop her. Layla frowned "she didn't try to kill us, why not, what stopped her!?" Angel whispered in her ear "Buffy _is _still in there"

From the other room they heard an excited shout from Willow "I GOT IT, I GOT IT. THIS CAN WORK, I CAN BRING HER BACK, I CAN DO IT_, I __**CAN **__BRING BUFFY BACK_"

…..

Oooooooooo duh duh duh so thoughts, please review. And thanks to the people who do review.


	14. Authors note

Hey sorry guys I can't update for about 2 weeks 'cause I'm going on holiday and for some reason can't take my laptop, and I have to be quick with this cause I'm going to the airport in about 2mins.

Thanks, sorry, bye.


	15. Girl fight!

Hey guuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuys I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack

….

Previously: From the other room they heard an excited shout from Willow "I GOT IT, I GOT IT. THIS CAN WORK, I CAN BRING HER BACK, I CAN DO IT, I CAN BRING BUFFY BACK"

**Girl fight!**

Everyone turned to the exited shouting that was Willow. They all made their way to the room; not exactly sure whether to get there hopes up or not. "Are you sure?" Giles asked unsure. Willow nodded and handed him the page. At first glance it looked like rather a lot of scribbled out words, sentences, sometimes even paragraphs. But as Giles looked at it he smiled "well, I think this could work" Willow grinned "I knew it, I knew I could do it, it's time to bring Buffy back." Layla laughed "we have one problem with that plan" Willow frowned "and what would that be?" Layla shrugged "well do _you_ where to find her." Willow bit her lip "oh"

"Well can't you just use your vampire noses to follow her sent?" Xander asked. Layla shrugged "maybe, unfortunately I'm pretty sure she's smart enough to throw us of the trail by now. You people are defiantly missing the obvious" Willow sighed "well do you have any better ideas?" Layla rolled her eyes and looked at Spike who looked back to Willow and asked "Are you a witch or not!" the only thing Willow could manage again was an "oh"

After a brief tracking spell they finally set off, equipped with magic supplies, weapons, and no plan b, until they came to Buffy's house. They searched it quickly, although they weren't expecting to find much because when they had entered the house, it had been silent. "the tracking spell said she was here" Willow said confused "you do realise it's night time, right?" Spike asked looking out the window. Xander looked at him annoyed "yeah that's really helping." Layla stood next to spike and sighed "She has a really nice garden" Xander glared at her "would you two help!" Spike and Layla looked at each other "Found her"

"You guys found what you were looking for?" Buffy asked annoyed "because you know it's rude to come round other people's houses without an invitation." Xander shrugged "personally I thought it was rude to kill all those people, or is that just me" Buffy laughed "so what _are_ you doing here" Willow smiled "I worked out the spell" she told Buffy proudly. "Complete with Latin" Spike added "because every good spell needs some Latin" Layla finished. "Th-tha-that's impossible" Buffy stuttered. Dawn shrugged "but she did it" she took a step forward. Buffy smirked "but you still need to find that little part of Buffy, so what, you gonna have a shot" Dawn nodded "I will get Buffy back"

Buffy laughed "yeah right, what have you got" Dawn looked at her "I'm your sister" she said in that tone of voice only little sisters seem to be able to have. Buffy shook her head "no you're not, you're just a key, you're not even that anymore, you're just nothing, _you're not supposed to exist. _You were createdby a bunch of monks; I just got stuck with you and a load of fake memories." Dawn looked at her tears filling up in her eyes, but it was the last line that made her cry "_I don't have a sister._ Even if I did, I wouldn't want it to be _you." _In a flash Buffy had hold of Dawns thought "in fact I think I'm just going to kill you now, just to get rid of you. I'm gonna destroy this town anyway, so this makes you quite special." She looked up at the others "and don't you think of moving!"

The others froze, that defiantly didn't go as planned, Willow had been sure Dawn could get Buffy back. They had no plan B. well no one had a plan B except Layla: kill Buffy. She was there in a shot; before Buffy even had time to react she had pulled her away from dawn, thrown her into a tree (doing rather a lot of damage to said tree, by breaking it in half) and had two hands on two stakes. "those are dangerous" Buffy said standing up and looking at the stakes, getting over the shock of crashing into a tree, really really hard, a little quick for Laylas likening. "Don't worry" Layla sneered "I promise not to hurt myself. You on the other hand"

Buffy laughed "oh you seem really angry" Layla shrugged "hard to make me madder" Buffy smirked and threw a stake strait at Angel, who caught it, but it had the desired effect on his sister. Laylas eyes narrowed and looked on Buffy, she didn't even turn to the others to say "you better stay the hell outta my way." Buffy smiled "oh I've been waiting for this." Layla tried to switch to game face before realizing she already had, she wasn't sure when, probably when Buffy had Dawn. "So have I" she replied truthfully "give it your best shot"

….

Uh oh. Will Layla kill Buffy? Will Buffy kill Layla? Will Willows spell even work? Will they get Buffy back? Will I _ever_ stop leaving cliff hangers? Am I going to stop asking useless questions now? Yes, ok, bye.

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!

Am I hyper today? Yes, yes I am.

Oh and no I will never stop leaving cliff hangers.


	16. Kill or be killed…… or not

Kill or be killed… or not

This fight was probably going to be the fairest fight Buffy ever got into again. She still wasn't going to play fair. The two seemed to move in a blur. They never stopped moving, two busy dogging, blocking, throwing punches, trying (often failing) to land kicks. Blond hair flew behind them both as they did. The others could hardly tell who was who because of how fast the two seemed to move, other than Angel of course, it was a fight between his sister and the girl he loved….. Well sort of, she wasn't Buffy anymore, except she was in there, he knew it, he couldn't let Layla kill her, but he couldn't let Buffy kill Layla either. He looked to Spike, who was also having trouble deciding who to root for, he saw Buffy there to, the girl who died three times to save this world. Willow was muttering spells; he wasn't sure who she was trying to help either. Xander was trying to comfort a shaking Dawn, while Giles was staring at the two girls fighting. Buffy had thrown about seven stakes at Layla (he wasn't exactly sure where they had come from) she had somehow managed to dodge them all and kick Buffy in the head. That when Giles suddenly said "They're going to kill each other, neither of them are going to stop." And Angel knew he was right, by tonight, one of them would end up dead, unless he could do something about it.

Buffy laughed as she threw Layla over the other side of her garden, which, unfortunately for Layla, had a surprising amount of concrete. She seemed to be falling so hard her head could probably be split open when she landed on the floor. But Layla ended up grinning as she, somehow, landed perfectly on her feet. Buffy shook her head. Layla did a couple of cartwheels before trying to kick buffy in the back of the head. Which Buffy unfortunately dodged, before throwing a couple of punches at Layla, who blocked them all. Then they went back to fighting so fast no one else saw how it was possible to see anything.

Layla saw a stake on the floor and rolled to grab it before standing up with it hovering over Buffy heart. Buffy held a stake at the same point but on Layla's heart. The two looked up at each other. "You make one move and I could kill you in less than a second" Buffy sneered. Layla smirked "so could I" She stated. "So what are you going to do, wait till sunrise?" Buffy asked. Layla looked down at the two stakes "If I kill you I die, I'm fine with that….. But are you? If you try to kill me you'll be dead before I burst into dust." Buffy shook her head "You're not quick enough, you're not angry enough now." Layla smirked "oh I'll get pretty angry pretty quick if you move that stake, so yeah wait till sunrise, you'll be dead" Buffy frowned "so will you," Layla shrugged "not caring."

"Angel" Spike said. Angel turned to him confused "we have to get Buffy back" Angel nodded "but Dawn already tried," Spike rolled his eyes "not Dawn, it's got to be you. As much as I hate to admit it, the only person who can bring her back is gonna be you" He looked back at the two girls "How? Anyone of us makes a move they'll both react."

"So what you're just gonna stand there!" Buffy said in disbelief. Layla grinned "I give sunrise a few hours; I've stood still for that long before." Buffy shook her head "forget that" she said and went to move the stake into Laylas heart whilst simultaneously dodging Layla's stake. Layla reacted by grabbing Buffy's arm and shoving it away. "Ok now I'm mad." Buffy looked at her annoyed, that was defiantly supposed to have killed her. Layla smirked as she read Buffy's expression "Oh what, you finally met your match?" she asked, when Buffy didn't reply she carried on. "bet you've gotten into rather a lot of fights, they were probably over in two seconds, five at the most." She laughed "you see when you were the slayer you had people to help you out, now you've got no one. Probably 'cause you kill them all" Buffy looked at her angrily "you don't know what you're talking about, what are you suggesting….. that I'm lonely?" She smirked "Yeah right." Layla frowned "you don't even realize it do you, too busy denying everything to actually listen" Buffy shook her head "enough talk, more with the fight-y"

Before Buffy had the chance to lunge at Layla Angel got in-between the two blond girls. Buffy looked at him confused "what exactly are you doing." She knew she could take him, he knew it too, so what was he doing? "Talking, you remember when we used to do that, talk instead of fight?" Angel asked; causeing Buffy to just shake her head and say "well fighting is so much simpler…. And more fun." Spike edged his way to Willow trying not to let Buffy to see him, or who knows how she would react. "Start the spell now" Willow frowned "why? It didn't work you heard what she said to Dawn." Spike sighed "just do it."

"So what, you're going to try and make me feel some part of Buffy that is still in there, if only you could just get to her." She said sarcastically. He just smiled "yeah" She rolled her eyes "and what are you going to do if it doesn't work" Angel simply shrugged "it will." She laughed "yeah right!"

…...

Oh, oh what was that….. Another cliff-hanger! OMG what is wrong with her, I want to know what happens next! For goodness sake would she stop doing this to us! Nooooo you can't do that! Why do you keep doing this! Oh man how long do we have to wait this time! I AM TYPING ALL IN CAPITALS TO SHOW MY DISTASTE FOR YET ANOTHER CLIFF-HANGER!

Ok ok ok, sorry, I'm sorry! I'll update as soon as possible… please don't hurt me.

Oh and review, tell me if you like it. Literally just a review saying 'I like it' will make me happy. And maybe how I can improve and stuff like that.


	17. GET BUFFY BACK! please?

Previously: "So what, you're going to try and make me feel some part of Buffy that is still in there, if only you could just get to her." She said sarcastically. He just smiled "yeah" She rolled her eyes "and what are you going to do if it doesn't work" Angel simply shrugged "it will." She laughed "yeah right!"

…..

GET BUFFY BACK!... please?

"So then, how exactly are you going to try to get me back?" Buffy asked with a smirk. Angel looked at her and sighed "Oh Buffy, I don't have to try anything" She frowned "what you think you can just stand there and I'll fall back in love with you?" She laughed. He shook his head "no all I'm saying is it will just come so easily to me, because I know Buffy."

"I have to feel something that she did, that's just not going to happen. I don't give a damn about you" She told him in that voice that sounded so far away from Buffy that he hardly recognised it. "Then what if things had been different?" he asked "Fine I'll play along, When?" Buffy said sounding a little bored. "You know that night, rain pouring down, lightening the only thing lighting up the sky, that night when I was going to leave." Buffy shrugged "what about it." He took a step forward "what if it _had_ been goodbye?" Buffy frowned "you think I care" He nodded "think about it. Really think" Buffy shook her head; it wasn't that she thought Buffy was in there, she just needed to keep her out of her mind, right? "All I can think about is why I shouldn't kill you right now?" Angel shrugged "I'm not finished yet." Why did a part of her want to hear what else he had to say…..just kill him now.

"You're not thinking about it are you, no of course not." He said with a sigh. "So then, let's talk about you" Buffy frowned "what about me?" She asked confused at where he was going with this. "Anything…. How's life? Or well unlike" She smiled slightly "um, it's good?" He nodded "Well I miss you" She shook her head "no you miss her; you miss that slayer" He shrugged "close enough." She frowned…. How close? "So what have you been doing then?" Giles shook his head "never mind that, what are _you _doing? Stop the chit chat and try to get Buffy back" He muttered under his breath. "Um I've been asking around about that spell to get my soul back, it's supposed to be impossible" He smirked "well you can't underestimate Willow. You defiantly don't want to learn that the hard way, unfortunately we always seem to" Buffy found she smiling again. "So then, what have you been doing during the days…. Keeping out of the sun?" This time Buffy laughed, not her normal laugh it was more like her laugh before she was a vampire. "Ahhh there it is, I missed that laugh, and that smile"

Buffy shook her head "you think that's going to be enough?" She sneered; angry he had had that effect on her. He smiled as he shook his head "no, but it's a start." He took another step closer to her; suddenly Buffy was well aware of the stake in her hand. "Now I've got myself a question that I need to ask" He continued. "How long can you keep it up?" Buffy looked at him confused "what?" she asked. "You're disguise, well more like armour I suppose, protecting you from all those voices in your head that belong to her" She glared at him "what are you talking about." He sighed "Buffy was strong. Not just a slayer, she was so so much more, died saving the world three times, created a whole army of slayers, she was so much more than just a slayer…. She was Buffy. She has to be having an effect" Buffy shrugged "well I don't hear the voices then" He smiled "no, but I found a crack in your armour, just for a second that was Buffy's smile. So I know she's in there, and so do you" Buffy looked at him a little surprised, he couldn't be right…. what if he was?

He took another step towards her. "So what now?" Angel asked. "What do I do next? When I know a part of Buffy is still in there, the part I always knew was in there?" Buffy looked at him, her face showing no signs of emotion, a shield put up to stop any of it leaking out.. "And what part would that be?" She asked in a monotone. He took one last step towards her. Buffy's hand tightened around the stake in her hand. "The part that still loves me." Angel told her. Buffy raised the stake, he looked at it and shook his head "Oh for god sake Buffy, just kiss me." And as he put his hands on her waist, pulled her in closer and their lips met Buffy heard the sound of wood hitting concrete as the stake clattered to the floor. Her arms found their way around his neck and she realized she could do this forever she didn't exactly need to breathe, not only that, but she wanted to.

The others looked at them somewhat surprised. "How could he do it if Dawn couldn't? I mean she's her sister." Xander asked. "Impossible, Buffy wasn't in there" Giles stated. "Well then I guess he was right, she was in there" Layla said smiling. "I'm not even sure I finished the spell" Willow told them confused. Spike just looked at them as if they were all being insanely stupid "oh of course he did it. Love… it's a curse in itself, believe me I should know."

Angel broke away smiling "welcome back" He whispered. Buffy grinned and repeated his words

"Oh for god sake Angel, just kiss me"

…

Awwwwwwwwwwwwww well I'm extremely proud of this chapter, so what do you think?

Hey, Hey, Hey, look, yeah look, I resisted the urge to leave a massive cliff-hanger. See no cliff-hanger just a really sweet ending to a good chapter.


	18. This can't be me

**This can't be me**

It was a few seconds later when the memories began to sink in. Flashes of terrified faces of people whose names she never learnt. Screams… so many screams. Every thought that went through Buffy's head as she felt the life drain out of her victims….. Victims, such a horrible word, how had she not realized that before? That moment of realization as they suddenly knew every nightmare they had could actually be real, right before she killed them, no not killed, killing is when some psycho shoots someone and the ambulance gets there too late. This was mass _slaughter_, and she could remember every face, there were too many faces, how could there be so many faces?

Buffy felt a drop of rain slide down her check, no not rain, of course it wasn't rain. Her mind was too filled of death to really think, or to try to stop herself crying. As more tears fell from her eyes she slowly sank to the ground, as if her legs would no longer support her weight. All the time Angel held her, not speaking, not knowing what to say, just know he needed to be close to her.

She was shaking slightly, weather it was from the cold or not she didn't quite know. The blurred images were becoming more vivid now…. And more painful. She was supposed to help these people, she was the one supposed to be there to stop the vampire murdering innocents, not the vampire. But what was worse, she'd_ asked_ for this. She knew what could happen, what_ would_ happen. But she didn't _think, _couldn't give up her new life when it was getting good. _**Stupid, selfish, girl.**_

How did she still have tear's left to cry? Surely her body must have run out of water by now….. did her body even have any water? Obviously it did considering Angel's shirt was now completely soaked. Her nails were digging into her head, trying to get out the memories, pull them out of her mind, trying to make the physical pain drown out the mental pain. Angel pulled her hands away carefully, there was already blood trickling out from where she had pieced her skin.

"Buffy?" Spike said quietly, trying not to startle her when she was so lost inside all the pain in her head. She looked up slowly, her mouth tried to form words but her lips refused to move. "Sunrise." He told her, Buffy's head turned towards the horizon where the sky was quickly turning from black to blue. "We have to get inside" Back to the house where she had dragged bodies each night, where she had grinned and laughed at every scream. More tears found their way down her cheeks as she started to shake more.

Spike decided to change his wording slightly "We need to get out of the sun." Buffy shook her head. And finally her mouth formed one word "No!" She didn't want to get out of the sun; she wanted out of this world, she wanted out of this life. He looked to Angel, his eyes practically screaming 'Do something!' Angel looked to Buffy. To the horizon. Back to Buffy. "Buffy, please you're not thinking clearly." She shook her head "I don't want to think at all! Every thought hurts. Everything hurts!" Angel held her hands "Please, I can't lose you again." The tears that had stopped momentarily where back again. "I'm sorry" She whispered.

Spike looked to Angel and Buffy in despair. Why did she have to come back more lost than when they found her. Angel couldn't see his love die, he looked to the only person he could think of who would be able to convince her, someone who could convince anyone anything, even if it was Angelus to keep her alive.

Layla's eyes met her brothers and she knelt next to the two. "Why?" She asked in a soft voice. "This can't be me" Buffy replied "All these memories, it can't be me, but it is, I can't do this, just let me die, for the last time." Layla shook her head "it wasn't you Buffy , all those memories, it's not you, it's never you" Buffy could almost see the sun on the horizon now. "Yes it was, you had to have a part of me to do the spell, I was in there, I did that. I did everything. That part of me didn't try to stop anything_. Please_, just let me go" Layla sighed "Buffy I didn't want to do this, but the sun is almost up." Buffy looked up at her "You can't do anything to stop me staying here, I'm stronger than you" Layla gave her a sad smile "not violence, just words" Buffy frowned

"Angel, Spike and I aren't going anywhere if you don't" Buffy looked up at her. "You die, you get to kill three more people, leave your friends heartbroken" She paused for a second and looked to Dawn, Buffy followed Layla's gaze to Dawn's horrified expression. "And you leave you sister with no family" Buffy suddenly realized all of this was true, three more deaths by her hands, more pain for her friends, and for her sister. Layla looked at her sympathetically "Buffy," She said holding out her hand "Come inside." Buffy closed her eyes, before taking her hand and nodding once.

…

Wow that was a depressing chapter, sorry about that. So thoughts please, really I need to know what you think, like right now… or the universe will explode! And everyone will drown in custard! And turtles will take over the entire world? OK maybe not, **but please review**.

Oh depressing chapter almost made _me_ cry….. And I was writing it.


	19. Goodbye

**Goodbye**

The house was dark and gloomy. The smell of death seeded from the floorboards and through the walls. Black curtains where drawn and the dim lights flicked. There was silence. No one dared to move. No one dared to speak. "Buffy?" Dawn asked carefully. Buffy moved her vision from the wooden floorboards to her sister. "What you said before…." Dawn trailed off and left the sentence unfinished; but Buffy knew what she wanted to know. "I didn't mean it Dawn. You're my sister, nothing will ever change that." Dawn nodded once and turned her attention to one of the flickering lights supplying the only light in the room.

"What? Are we just going to sit here like this for the rest of the day?" Willow asked. "Buffy, listen to me. We need you back" Buffy shook her head "I don't want to be back." Willow sighed "Give it a chance. You couldn't give up your life, don't give up now." Buffy bit her lip "what have I got left to give?" She asked. Willow sighed and fell silent, why couldn't she convince her anymore. Layla's laugh broke through the silence. "What?" Buffy asked confused. "Oh, you where serious?" Layla said and shook her head "Buffy you have more to give than anyone else I have ever known. You are so full of love, hope, and mostly just pure good. There is an entire world out there and beneath the surface are a million things who actually know what goes on in this world and there all echoing your name. That girl who saved the world so many times, the hellmouth…. usually place demons would go and have party but no not now there's that slayer living there, oh for god sake Buffy if you're going to give up there really isn't any chance in the world any one else can take your place, ever!"

Angel held her hands but Buffy stayed oblivious to the world around her. Thinking about what Layla said but Layla's words kept being drowned out by the memories that seemed to be stuck on replay. "What am I supposed to do?" She whispered as her head turned to Angel. "What do you want to do?" he asked. She shook her head "I don't know, I can't think, there's to many voices right now" Angel sighed "take your time Buffy, you don't need to rush through it. There's time yet." Buffy closed her eyes "There are too many voices in my head. There all telling me to do different and I don't think any of them are what I want to do. How do I shut them up?" Angel smirked "well I think I've got an idea." He leaned in to kiss her and everything in her head just suddenly stopped. She smiled "I love you."

In the corner a figure stood up silently. Spike made his way to the door unnoticed and slowly walked as far away from them as he could without going outside. The crash echoed around the house as a wooden table was flung into a wall. Spike sighed and ran a hand through his blond hair "damn it!"

As the light stopped trying to find a gap in the curtains and the sun set over the horizon Spike left the house. He wandered down an ally, not quite sure where he was going. But he wasn't staying. "Spike!" Buffy appeared behind him. He turned around and looked directly at her "Bye Buffy." She frowned "you're leaving?" He nodded "There's no reason to stay. No one needs me here" Buffy shook her head "I need you" Spike looked at her annoyed "Listen Buffy. It was Angel who saved you in the end, and hell I wish it had been me, but it wasn't. It was him, it was always him." Buffy swallowed "where are you going to go." He shrugged "Away. I'll get over you Buffy, it'll take time, but I will. Then maybe I'll come find you" Buffy nodded "I'll miss you" He laughed "Not enough." And with that he turned on his heal and disappeared into the darkness. "Goodbye" Buffy whispered wondering if she'd see him again.

….

Awwww ok so all these resent chapters have been sad and depressing so we'll have a happy one up next…. Hopefully.

Please Please Please Please Please Please Please review!


	20. The fairy tale ending

**The fairy tale ending**

Buffy stared into the darkness Spike had just disappeared into silently. His footsteps had already faded away and Buffy couldn't move to go after him. "He left did he?" Angel asked appearing behind her. She nodded once and turned to face him. "What am I supposed to do now?" She inquired. "What about? Spike?" She shrugged "anything, everything, what now?" Angel sighed "we go home?"

Her house seemed so alien to her now like she didn't belong…. Except some part of her knew she did. Willow looked to her friend worried "are you ok?" Buffy couldn't be bothered to lie "no. No I'm not ok." Xander put a hand on her shoulder to comfort her "it will get better buffy." She sighed and closed her eyes waiting for the flashing images and screams to fill her head, but clung to the part of her that still felt as if this place was home…. The images didn't appear.

She smiled slightly and was suddenly aware of Angel's hand in hers, the cool breeze coming in through the open door, the slow dripping of a tap, leaves shaking in the wind, that -for the first time since she came back- connected her to the rest of the world, and she opened her eyes her friends staring at her…. she grinned "Better" She repeated "no it won't" but she continued smiling "not unless we make it" Layla smirked "one world Buffy…. What you wanna do with it. You got a wile" She smiled at the blond she had been fighting to the death not a day ago "I thought I might try to save it."

Layla smiled and the look of that girl who always seemed to have all the answers (because she travelled the world for more than 200 years and actually looked at it) came across her face "Well then, you've defiantly got your work cut out. But Buffy never forget there's a whole world of evil against you, but if you like I think I could do a pretty good job of spreading the word. Buffy Summers…. Back up and fighting."

Giles looked at everyone. They didn't need him; he didn't even have to have come. "Well I'll be leaving to then" Buffy looked up to him confused "what?" He sighed "well you seem fine so I guess I'll be leaving then." Buffy's hands clenched into fists "why is everyone always leaving me?" she whispered as Giles left the room to go and pack up his things. "I'm not going anywhere" Angel told her. She nodded "good…good."

As the moon went down and the sun came up Willow, Xander, and Dawn went out leaving Buffy, Angel and Layla stuck in the house. Layla was nowhere to be found, although the faint sound of punching could be heard from the basement. Buffy bit her lip as her and Angel heard the sound of a punching bag flying into a wall. "She seemed fine earlier." Buffy muttered. "Yeah well she knew people would hear her then" Angel replied. "What do you think is wrong?" She asked. He sighed "if I'm gonna guess I'd go with Spike." Buffy nodded as she realized Spike leaving didn't just affect her "oh right. Didn't he think of her?" Angel shrugged "most likely. But he had to leave 'cause you were here and you weren't with him." Buffy sighed "ok, another life ruined" Angel shook his head "It's not your fault Buffy." She nodded "right, of course not."

"Will this whole thing get easier? I can still hear ghosts of people in my mind, I still have the memories, does it get easier?" Angel shrugged "Maybe it will, Maybe it can, but the future is going to last forever so stop thinking about that." Buffy looked up into his eyes. "What do I think about then?" Angel smiled "Now. What's happening in this one moment, think about now." She smiled "I quite like now. Here, with you" He smiled at her. "I always used to dream that all this would happen you know." She told him. Angel frowned "what, becoming a vampire?" She shook her head "no, being with you….. Forever." Angel took her hands "forever" he repeated. Buffy couldn't hear anything else, couldn't see anything else, just them, in that one moment, she smiled "forever, that's the whole point."

She leaned in and their lips met, and the moment could last forever… and they both knew it. But Buffy broke away to suddenly say "this is it" as she realized "the fairy tale ending." Angel wondered aloud "are we really going to live happily after though?" Buffy shrugged "Don't think that far remember. There's just this moment, there's just now, you and me. And nothing else matters, because this is, this really is, finally, the ending I've always wanted."

And the story ended with a kiss.

…..

Except I don't want to finish there because I have this whole other plot line floating around in my head. I mean Angel and Buffy got their fairy tale ending but what about Spike. So if you want me to write a third, (oooo spoilers) that uh will most likely get Spike and Layla together, and may bring back another character that I love (but I'm not telling you which yet mauh ha ha ha), so yeah if you want a third please leave a review saying so and also tell me what you think of this chapter…..

And of course….

THANK YOU ALL FOR READING AND I MEAN THAT, AND AN EVEN BIGGER THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO DID REVIEW!

Goodbye for now.


	21. Authors note 2

Authors note

OMG I haven't done these in ages. I am extremely sorry; I don't even have an excuse. I sort of just, didn't do it. But I'm starting up fan fiction again. Because I love writing, and I like to hear peoples' opinions on it. So the point of this authors note The hardest thing in this world is to live in it 3 is up yes 3 I went with that title again… I can come up with plots and characters but never titles…. Any way! GO, go look for it it's up I'm doing it I'm back…. Go go go go go.

Wow that was a little too excitable.


End file.
